User blog:Dogerium/Card Ratings: Arena 0-9 ( Edition 3 )
OUTDATED GUIDE. PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW TIERS. # Knight (D) - Outclassed by most cards. Need a backline killer? Valkyrie. Need tank killers? Mini P.E.K.K.A. Need a mini-tank? Miner or Ice Golem. #Archers (B) - Their sole purpose is killing Mega Minion, otherwise just use the Mega Minion or Minions. They're also better than Minions on defense but weaker on offense. #Bomber (D) - Bad due to it's horrible HP and hitspeed, and Princess outclassing it while also being unable to target air. #Arrows © - Too specific to be useful. Tornado is also almost a straight upgrade. #Giant (S) - Most powerful and broken tank in the game. Cheap cost, high damage, high health. Just be thankful that the infamous strategy "Goison" doesn't exist anymore. #Musketeer (A) - Great defensive card that can attack from the other lane and great for counterpushing #Mini P.E.K.K.A. (B) - Has decent health, high damage, and resists spells. Also good for counterpushing. #Fireball (A) - Fireball is great for setting up positive elixir trades. You can also add a zap in there for a devastating combo that can kill most backline and barbarians. #Witch © - Damage too low to do anything, and completelly nullified by Valkyrie and every spell in the game. Also bad on defense. #Baby Dragon (F) - Flying garbage. The firerate is too bad to do anything, and sometimes it can't even counter a Minion Horde. Only good with a Golem. Did I mention it's an epic? #Prince © - Decent HP with a devastating charge, but Elite Barbarians are way more powerful for a mere +1 elixir. #Skeleton Army (S) - Cheap, high DPS card that basically only dies to spells? Hell yeah! #Goblins (B) - Amazing, cheap card that can deal a high amount of damage and is perfect for getting those positive elixir trades. #Spear Goblins (D) - Goblins but without their DPS and with air targetting. Trash. #Valkyrie (A) - Minitank that destroys backline, however she is mostly unused due to her slow speed. Great at taking out Elite Barbarians and Graveyard. #Goblin Hut (D) - Furnace and even Elixir Collector are way better. #Lightning (A) - Devastating in the hands of a good player, and when paired with most tanks, especially Lavahounds and Giants. #Goblin Barrel © - Super annoying. Only serves as zap bait. #Minions (A) - Great air defense that cannot be zapped for setting up delicious positive elixir trades. #Skeletons (F) - Ice Spirit is just better in every way. #Bomb Tower (F) - Ugh. For 5 elixir you can get an Inferno Tower which melts tanks, why would you choose this 100 DPS splashing garbage? #Tombstone (B) - Way better than cannon. Disables nearly more than half of the cards in the game and baits spells quite nicely. #Balloon © - Used to be good. Then Mega Minion, Inferno Dragon, Ice Spirit, and Electro Wizard were added. #Giant Skeleton (D) - 6 elixir, horrible HP for a tank, nearly unnoticeable damage and the bomb does less than the average of what a Giant would usually do. #Barbarians (B) - Would be a S if they weren't so weak to splash damage, and Elite Barbarians being an upgrade. #Cannon © - Tombstone is better. #Rocket (D) - Only carried by people that are bad enough to not be able to kill Sparky. #Barbarian Hut (D) - 7 elixir. That's all I'm gonna say. #Rage (F) - The boosts barely do anything, and with 2 elixir you could place something like Goblins which would make a bigger impact. #X-Bow © - A once godly card, it has been nerfed to the oblivion. It's worse than Mortar because people can just drop a tank in front of it and it won't be able to target the tower. #Minion Horde © - They would be good if there weren't so many ways to get positive elixir trades out of them. Zap, Arrows, Fireball, Fire Spirits, Ice Spirit, etc. #Tesla © - It's a cannon that targets air, for 1 more elixir. Just no. #Hog Rider (A) - Good health, speed, cost, and damage. One of the best offensive cards in the game and is downright amazing for setting up counterpushes. #Inferno Tower (S) - Best tank killer in the game and unlike most cards, remains good versus overlevelled opponents. However, it becomes a dead card slot against most control and chip cycle decks. #P.E.K.K.A. (D) - Will almost never reach the tower unless you're arena 4. #Freeze (F) - This spell only lets your enemy build bigger counterpushes for the measly price of 4 elixir! #Inferno Dragon (D) - Ninth best Legendary. Want to use it for defense? Just use Inferno Tower. Want to use it for offense? Just use Mega Minion. This thing is such a concept waste, but atleast it's not as bad as Sparky. Takes literally 8 seconds to kill 3 minions. #Lava Hound (B) - Seventh best Legendary in the game. It's a pretty great card by it's own, but the main factor is that unlike the other legendaries it is way less versatile. Obliterated by Inferno Tower. A Lavahound deck must autoinclude Lightning or Fireball and Mega Minion #Fire Spirits (B) - Annoying. Great for positive trades and swarm killing, and they can also do quite a big amount of damage to towers. #Zap (S) - Destroys all swarm cards except Barbarians, costs 2 elixir, fully resets Sparky, Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon's charge, can force a troop to retarget. #Wizard (D) - Terrible HP, bad hitspeed, and higher cost than a Musketeer. It's also nowhere as good as counterpushing as the Musketeer because of the 5 tile range. Atleast it's okay at blasting elite barbarians... #Furnace (A) - Hella annoying. Basically disables any low HP units on a lane and completely outclasses the Goblin Hut. #Poison (D) - Used to be S before the slow was removed, now it's just garbage. #Mirror (F) - Useless. This card literally encourages you to make your enemy make even better positive trades. #Graveyard (S) - Third best Legendary. Anything that can tank for it for around 3 seconds will make it into a force to reckon with, guaranteeing damage. However, it's incredibly vulnerable to The Log, Zap, Minion Horde, Minions, Skarmy, Barbarians and such. #Ice Wizard (S) - Second best Legendary. Performs formidably on defense, able to counterpush, and a defensive structure with him can nearly take out any pushes. Not really good in Tank decks, but becomes way better with Hog, Miner, etc. #Mortar © - Siege is dead. Blam. The only guy that made Mortar work, and even then, it took him 3 legendaries, was Woody. #Battle Ram (A) - It's a Hog Rider that deals double damage and comes with a shield, with the abillity to neutralize whatever killed it and fare better against Inferno Tower. #Elixir Collector (B) - Was way better when it was 5 elixir, but now it's expensive enough for the Rocket and Lightning to be better positive trades and Miner, Fireball, Poison are now even more positive. #Golem © - Giant is the better option versus Golem, but if you have it at high level it can be good. Unlike Giant, it needs something damaging behind it, while Giant just does the damage, too. #Tornado (B) - Okayish damage, insane pull, but overpriced for its effect and has a high skill ceiling. Very situational also. #Miner (S) - The best Legendary in the game. It's the best counterpushing tool for a mere 3 elixir and is the staple of many decks. Plus, it can do 500~ chip damage if left unanswered. #The Log (B) - The fifth best Legendary in the game. Harder to level up arrows that are -1 elixir less and ground only, with a slightly better range. #Sparky (F) - The worst Legendary in the game. It takes 5 seconds to charge, can be reset by many things, Lightning, Rocket and Electro Wizard basically disable it for the entire match and any cheap unit can distract her charge. If you get this, you should cry tears of sadness, not joy. Only good thing it is at is disabling Barbarian Huts, but nobody uses them outside of Arena 3 anyways. #Royal Giant (A) - Deals high damage from afar and has good HP. Would be higher if it wouldn't basically be required to be overlevelled, and it's unusable in the 5000+ trophy range and tournaments. #Elite Barbarians (S) - Extremely overpowered. Can take down a tower and a good chunk of the king tower aswell just by themselves. Insane damage and HP, nigh unstoppable without taking damage. You haven't seen hell yet if you didn't see raged elite barbarians yet. #Three Musketeers (B) - Too easy to counter and too high cost, but are great in spell bait decks, and in the hands of an experienced player can be devastating. #Mega Minion (S) - Overpowered. A 3 elixir card that deals enormous damage, flies, with decent HP. Nearly unstoppable when behind tanks. #Dark Prince (D) - It's just a weaker Valkyrie with faster movespeed. #Guards (B) - Skeleton Army is just superior in every way. #Electro Wizard © - Eighth best Legendary. It's a card that gives you a zap with an additional 2 elixir Wizard. Performs well on defense but horribly on offense. Only Wizard type card that dies to Fireball though, but it's a neutral trade. #Princess (A) - The fourth best legendary in the game. It can easily force your enemy into using their spells or using a key part of their offensive combo in order to take her out, and annihilates swarms. #Ice Spirit (A) - 1.5 second freeze for 1 elixir that can also cycle your deck. With this card you can counter stuff like Musketeer, Ice Wizard and Minion Horde for only 1 elixir. #Ice Golem (A) - Cheap 2 elixir card that is extremely tanky and slows down stuff. Also capable of killing skeletons and killing Minion Hordes or Minions. #Bowler (S) - It's a really tanky Wizard with better range that can knockback without the abillity to target air, while being superior at counterpushing. Extremely strong card that can defend against both swarm and normal card types. #Clone (D) - Let's see, how many things that counter this are in this meta? Zap, Log, Ice Golem, Skeleton Army, Barbarians, Elite Barbarians, and the list just goes on! #Lumberjack (B) - The sixth best Legendary in the game. Straight upgrade to Mini PEKKA with a free rage upon death. #Goblin Gang (S) - High DPS for the mere price of 3 elixir. Can do 1200 damage if left untouched. Basically, when this is released no one will use the standard goblins anymore. #Dart Goblin © - Feels like it was solely made to counter Graveyard. Maybe Inferno Tower aswell. A little too situational, and I feel like 3 elixir is too much. #Executioner (S) - Bowler that trades -500 HP for hitting air, more range and a slightly better firerate. Bane of spell bait decks. Hopefully this'll eliminate them from the game as a viable strategy because those decks boil my blood. Category: *Blog posts Category:Blog posts